The Untold Story
by TheLittleLostNightingale
Summary: Ahsoka crash-lands on a strange, new planet and finds out that the citizens are in danger by a man who hungry for power. Can she save them? Is she the Light?
1. Prologue

There is a world that no one has ever know

It's near the end of the Galaxy

It was destroyed from History

Soon it was forgotten

There are strange creatures on that planet

That no one has ever seen before

There are beautiful sceneries

Amazing cities

Wonderful towns

It was such a peaceful planet

Ruled by a king and queen

But every planet

No matter how peaceful

Always alittle

Darkness

There are dangerous creatures

Bad people

But there's a villain there

Known as Malius

Who owns such deadly animals

Who wants to take over the planet

Then the Galaxy

The king has a powerful army

But knew that someday

He will be victorious

but one day...

That one faithful day

The king's loyal prophet

Had a vision

That bring peace back to the planet

A hero who's called the Light

Brave and loyal

Will fall from the clouds

will battle the villainous Malius

And defeat him

But until this day

The Light

Has not arrived

Yet, the King waits

So his people can be saved

From a terrible faith.

While he waits

His people start to have doubts

Including his beloved queen

Yet he waits

Until the Light finally comes.

 **A new story, I've been looking forward to writing this. Please, give it a try**


	2. Chapter 1

**Okay, the first chapter up. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Please favorite and review**

 _You were brought here for a reason. You're the only one who help us, we will help you if you help us._

Ahsoka blinked her eyes open as she groaned sleepily, sitting up and looked around her room. She was on a ship on her way to join her master, Anakin Skywalker, in battle against the Separatists ships that are on their way to attack a Republic supply ship on its way to a Republic planet. Ahsoka rubbed her eyes before being locked on the face by her anooba, Osk.

"Okay, okay. Buddy! Get off, get off" Ahsoka said, pushing Osk off as she rubbed her face before getting. She stretches while hearing Osk whimper.

She looked down at the young anooba who sagged his tail alittle before tilting his head. Ahsoka smiled before walking to a bag on a table , reaching into it and pulling food pellets then turned to Osk. Once he noticed the food, he barked excitedly and jumped around.

"Catch" Ahsoka threw a pellet to which Osk jumped and caught it before landing and eating it. Ahsoka chuckled before throwing more which caused him to catch and eat them. Before Ahsoka could throw another, her comlink started bleeping. She looked at her comlink, walking over to it and clicked it.

"Commander Tano" Ahsoka said.

"Ahsoka, we're almost at the destination" Anakin said.

"Okay, I'll be at the bridge" Ahsoka said.

"Alright, Snips, hurry up" Anakin said before hanging up.

Ahsoka threw the last three pellets as Osk only caught two and ran across the room to get the last one. Ahsoka put her comlink on her glove and clipped her lightsaber on her belt before walking out, having Osk run, more like slide, out of her room. Ahsoka continued down the hall, passing some troopers:

"Commander"

"Commander Tano"

Ahsoka nodded at every trooper who greeted as she walked up some stairs into a elevator, she looked watching Osk walk in before clicking the button and the elevator door close. She sighed and looked down at Osk, who was panting, wagging his tail, looking at her. She smiled softly, bending down and petted the anooba's head.

"You're a beast" Ahsoka muttered.

She stood up straight just as the elevator opened and they both walked out. They walked past two doors before officially arriving at the Bridge. Ahsoka looked out the window to see they were still in Hyperspace.

"Have the troops ready, we attack once we exit Hyperspace" Anakin told Rex.

"Yes, sir" Rex turned and walked past Ahsoka. "Hey, Kid"

"Hey, Rex" Ahsoka smiled then walked up to Anakin.

"Well, well, well. Sleeping Beauty finally arrived" Anakin joked, looking up at his padawan then back at the holopad and holomap

"Ha ha" Ahsoka said, looking up at the Holomap.

"The Republic base needs those supplies and if the Separatists get to the ship, the base will disappear along with it" Anakin said.

"So what's the plan?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm gonna lead one squad and you lead another" Anakin explained "you attack from one side, I'll attack from the other"

Ahsoka continued listening to Anakin's plan until she heard a faint sound, she turned and looked around but everything seems to be normal.

 _What's that noise?_

"Ahsoka?" Anakin looked at his padawan.

Ahsoka just blinked, looking around.

"Ahsoka?" Anakin turned.

 _I can't seem to make it out_

Ahsoka jumped at the touch of Anakin's hand on her shoulder.

"Snips, focus" Anakin said.

"Sorry, Master. I just heard a noise" Ahsoka said.

"What noise?" Anakin asked.

"A faint sound" Ahsoka said.

Anakin looked around before looking at Ahsoka.

"Hmm, must have had a little too much blue milk, my young padawan" Anakin said "I don't hear any faint sound"

Admiral Yularen walked up to them.

"General Skywalker, we're coming out of hyperspace" Yularen said.

"Thank you, Admiral" Anakin said.

(Later)

Ahsoka got into her starfighter with R7-A7 being placed into it.

"Beep-Beep-Boop" R7 said.

"Don't worry, R7" Ahsoka assured "it'll be fine"

She looked at space before mumbling "I hope"

"Beep! Beep! Beep! Boop!" R7 exclaimed.

"Well, you weren't supposed to" Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka turned on her ship's engine and its comlink turned on which Ahsoka started hearing trooper's voices talking over each other. She clicked a few buttons before hearing Anakin's voice.

"Alright, boys" her master said "and Snips, let's do this"

Ahsoka took off with her squad while Anakin went with his. Ahsoka stared at the Separatist ships that came out of Hyperspace.

 _Okay, let's hope this ends well_

"Alright, follow me, boys" Ahsoka said.

"Clankers coming our way" She heard a clone said.

Ahsoka looked up to see vulture droids coming. She blinked, taking off, firing at the droids as they started firing back. Ahsoka heard clones giving orders and warning each other, she even hears her master's voice.

"Got two on my tail!"

"I got them"

"Focus!"

"Watch out!"

"To your right!"

"Watch the blankets!"

"Watch your back!"

Ahsoka shot down more droids.

"Commander Tano, look out!" Rex shouted.

Ahsoka looked right to see a vulture droid shooting at her, she swung away but the ship shook once it was hit.

"Uh-oh..." Ahsoka looked at the beeping warning light.

"Ahsoka, what's wrong? You're trailing smoke" Anakin said.

"Got shot, I'm fine" Ahsoka said "R7, how bad?"

"Beep! Boop! Beep! Beep!" R7 said.

"Really?" Ahsoka asked.

"Beep! Beep!" R7 exclaimed.

"Oh, that's not good" Ahsoka said.

"What? What's not good?" Anakin asked.

"Can't answer! I need to go back!" Ahsoka exclaimed.

"I'll cover you, Commander" a clone said, flying towards her.

Ahsoka clicked more buttons as she looked at blinking warning light. Some more clones covered her by shooting more droids.

"Beep! Beep! Beep!" R7 shouted.

"Don't worry! We'll make-!" Ahsoka was interrupted by a small explosion next to her. She screamed as another explosion as her ship started to fall.

Before she blacked out, she heard Anakin yell:

"Ahsoka!"

 **Please favorite and review**


	3. Chapter 2

Ahsoka groaned as she struggled to open her eyes and tried to move but once she did, she immediately felt pain on her side and arm.

"Ow..." Ahsoka mumbled, finally being able to open her eyes to see branches and leaves covering her ship.

 _I...I have...to get out..._

She looked up before trying to push her only exit open. Ahsoka grunted, trying to force it open but it won't budge. She grunted before, shuffling and lift her leg up, kicking the glass. Ahsoka grunted as she kicked harder.

"Ugh! Come on!" Ahsoka yelled before kicking as hard as she can.

It cracked.

Ahsoka silently gasped before kicking it harder and harder until it finally broke. She grunted in pain as she slid out of her ship and crawled out. She looked around to find she was in a forest, the sun shine through the trees and she heard tweeting.

 _It's so beautiful here...R7!_

"R7? R7!" Ahsoka called.

Silence

Then...

"Beep! Beep!" R7 exclaimed.

"I'm coming, R7" Ahsoka crawled to where she heard R7 and moved the branches and sticks.

Once she removed it all, the little droid popped out of the ship and landed on the ground.

"Beep! Beep! Beeeep! Boop-Beep!" R7 shouted.

"Hey! Hey! Shhhh! Calm down" Ahsoka said before grunting in pain.

"Beep-Beep?" R7 asked.

"I'm fine" Ahsoka said. "Can you tell which planet we're on?"

R7 looked around "beep-Beep-Beep"

"What do you mean 'this planet isn't on any map'? Are you serious?" Ahsoka asked.

"Beep-Beep-Beep!" R7 said.

Ahsoka sighed "Can you contact Master Skywalker?"

"Beep-Beep-Beep-Beep" R7 said.

"No way to contact him? There's no way to contact anyone?!" Ahsoka yelled.

"BEEP!" R7 shouted.

"Ugh! Great...we're stuck on some unknown planet with no communication whatsoever" Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka looked around before sighing "okay, okay, you stay here. I'll go look around, find out where we are."

"Beep-Beep!" R7 said.

"Don't worry, I won't be long" Ahsoka said before turning and walking down a direction.

Ahsoka continued down, walking past trees, and bushes. It was peaceful here and certainly beautiful. Ahsoka looked up to see a colorful bird fly over here, it was beautiful but has never seen a bird like that before. She continued and saw a beautiful deer-like creature with spot patterns and big black eyes. Ahsoka looked at it before continuing.

There are strange animals here, I haven't seen them on any other planet.

Ahsoka found more beautiful, yet, unfamiliar animals before continuing up a little hill moving some branches to find herself on a cliff. She looked up to see a city with a castle, having the sun over it and a big lake next to it.

"Wow!" Ahsoka said in awed.

It was amazing.

Ahsoka stood there before jumping to the sound of a squeak. She turned to see a strange, yet, adorable four-legged creature. It had pale blue fur, four big black eyes, flat pointy ears, a bushy tail, and three claws on each paw. It had a darker underbelly and a big mouth. It was staring at her, wagging it tail slowly.

"Aww, aren't you cute" Ahsoka lowered herself, reaching down at it.

The creature sniffed her hand before rubbing herself against it.

"What weird creatures you are" Ahsoka mumbled "well, at least you're friendly"

Right after Ahsoka said that, the creature crawled up her arm, onto her torso before grabbing one of her lightsabers with its mouth and bounced off.

"Hey!" Ahsoka looked at him.

The creature crouched down and tagged it's tail.

"Give it" Ahsoka tried to grab it but the creature ran a few feet away before stopping and looking at her.

She narrowed her eyes and grunted before running after it. The creature ran down the hill and right, running down some random direction. Ahsoka went zooming after it.

 _Great...just great..._

Ahsoka jumped over a log and ducked lower branches before running after the creature. Ahsoka doesn't know how long she's been chasing it before she had enough. Ahsoka used the Force to pull it into her hands. She grabbed the creature by its scuff and reached to grab her lightsaber but the creature dropped it in her hand. Ahsoka looked at the creature as it wiggled out of her grasps and landed on her shoulder, licking her face.

"Hey" Ahsoka said as the creature jumped off, sat down, and looked at her while tilting its head.

Ahsoka sighed, looking down at it.

"Okay, you had your fun. Now it's time for me to-"

Before Ahsoka could finish, she heard running footsteps and talking.

"This forest is big, how are we gonna find that thing"

"It crashed not far from the cliff"

Ahsoka ducked behind a log and peeked to see a group of people, riding these big canine creatures with pointed ears.

"It crashed not far from the cliff" a strange-looking girl said. She looked human but she had green skin and this strange hair-like tentacles. She was wearing a black jumpsuit with dark purple gloves and boots. On her shoulder, was a dark purple symbol of the canines they were riding. She was on a white canine.

There was a human male, wearing a black uniform with dark green gloves and boots. He had strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes. Another human was wearing the same inform expect with dark orange, they were twins and both riding black canines.

"Just find it and if you see any life forms, take them prisoner!" A guy shouted. He was wearing a dark gray jumpsuit with dark blue gloves and boots. He was wearing a darker helmet and was riding a dark gray canine.

They were all armed, not with blasters but blades and staffs.

 _This people...do not look friendly..._

The creature poked its head out from behind the log, looked at Ahsoka before jumping on top and started making strange high-pitched noises.

"No! No! No!" Ahsoka whispered.

"What was that?" She heard a guy said.

"It's just a Zust" the masked-one said.

"But what's next to it?" The twins asked.

 _Oh, I have a bad feeling about this._

They all looked at her in shocked and surprised.

"Who is she?" The girl asked.

"What is she?" Another human male asked.

"Forget it! Get her!" The masked one shouted before wiping his canine's harness as they ran towards her. "Go, Thunder!"

 _Oh, this is not my day!_

Ahsoka stood up, grabbing her wounded side before running off having them run after her. She took heavy breaths as she ran as fast as she could. The creature tilted his head watching her run. Ahsoka continued running before collapsing to her knees, grunting in pain.

She stood up and continued.

 _I can't keep running like this, I gotta hide!_

She took a sharp turn before jumping and rolling under some bushes, staying quiet.

"Where is she?" She heard one of them shouted.

"Split up, find her!"

"Zev, she's wounded"

"Another reason to find her..., Thunder! Go!"

 _they want to help? Even if they do, I can't go to them until I go get R7_

Ahsoka walked down a tiny stump before continuing. She looked around, wondering where her ship was. All the trees looked the same to her.

"R7?" Ahsoka called, quietly "R7!"

Silence

 _I can't even hear that patrol..._

Ahsoka looked at her wound to see it gotten worse. She can't continue like this, she has to fix the wound before it gets infected. She had no choice...She needed that patrol's help, by the sound of it, that's what they were trying to do.

"Hello?" Ahsoka called. "Hello?"

Ahsoka continued walking down a direction.

"Hello-" Ahsoka said before collapsing on her knees. She gripped her wound, which was getting worse. She sat up, gripping onto it.

"Hello?!" She called, looking around.

Ahsoka took a deep breathe, looking down. She suddenly heard a noise before feeling a sharp pain on her shoulder.

"AH!" Ahsoka shouted in pain.

That's when the world started spinning as she collapsed on the ground, getting weak. The world stopped spinning but her vision got blurry, she couldn't move. Her body felt numb, she could only breath and move her eyes. Suddenly, these people in dark armor, riding big four-legged reptiles appeared. They looked at the weaken Togruta before looking at each other. Ahsoka looked at them, even through her vision was blurry. One guy jumped off his reptile and slowly walked up to Ahsoka, she blonked at him before she closing her eyes. Right when he stopped in front of her, a blade came out of nowhere, stabbing the guy in the neck as he collapsed next to her.

"Now!" She heard a voice as the patrol came.

She heard a fight going on next to her as the girl grabbed her, dragging her over to the canines.

"Uh, stay" the girl before attacking.

 _What a bright one..._

Ahsoka struggled to keep her eyes open as a blurry vision of the fight appeared in front of her. She grunted in pain and grasped her wounded side.

"Fall back! Fall back!" She heard someone shouted.

She heard running footsteps replaced by bigger footsteps.

"Yeah, you better run!" Someone yelled.

Ahsoka heard more running footsteps as the masked one appeared in front of her, checking her wound.

"We're gonna have to bring her back to the palace" he saved "Manny will take care of her."

"Zev, the orders were-" one of the twins started.

"We were order to check the thing that crashed and bring any life from back to the king and that's what we'll do!" The masked one or Zev said "Do I make myself clear?"

Silence

"Yes, sir" he said "Sorry, sir"

Zev turned and looked at Ahsoka before speaking "We need to get this wound fixed"

Ahsoka didn't say anything as she started to black out. Zev stared at her before picking her up bridal style and headed to his canine "Daniel, Darren, Alsten. You take some men and go find the thing she crashed in"

"Yes, sir!" Some men said.

"The rest of you, come with me" Zev got on his canine, holding it's harness with one hand and Ahsoka with the other "let's go!"

They took off, Zev held on to Ahsoka tightly so she won't fall off as they ran through the forest. Zev looked down at Ahsoka as she grunted in pain.

"I can feel your tense" Zev said. "You can trust us"

Ahsoka blinked as his words echoed before blacking out.

 **Please favorite and review.**


	4. Chapter 3

Ahsoka opened her eyes to see a bright light as she blinked, sitting up. She rubbed her eyes before realizing she was on a bed with curtains hanging from a rank. The curtains were closed. Ahsoka looked at herself to see she was wearing silky tank-top, shorts jumpsuit with lacy cloth, covering her like a nightgown.

 _Where am I? Where are my lightsabers? Clothes? R7!?_

Ahsoka looked at her clothes before noticing part of a window, which was also covered by curtains, near the end of the bed. She crawled to it and moved the curtain to see a small city. People, only humans and the strange alien specie that Ahsoka has never seen before, were walking around and talking to each other. Ahsoka also noticed another strange specie, a lizard-like men with different shades of green. Some of the people has big canines with them, riding on top of them as they raced each other.

 _It's so...peaceful here..._

Ahsoka smiled softly at the kids running around, playing and chasing each other. Some kids were playing with small canines, which are obviously babies. Even though this city was new to Ahsoka, she loved how peaceful and happy it is here. Ahsoka then noticed a familiar someone riding a dark gray canine.

It was Zev.

Ahsoka watched him, calmly riding his canine around the castle courtyard, noticing he not wearing his helmet. He had black, messy hair, pale skin, and russet eyes.

 _I wonder where the others are at._

Ahsoka blinked but silently gasped once she saw Zev looked up at her window and she closed the curtain.

"Okay, time to find out where I am" Ahsoka murmured before crawling to the side of the bed.

She moved the curtains and stand up, only to get startled by a screech. She turned to see a young woman, the same specie as the green-skinned girl but she had dark blue skin instead.

"I'm-I'm sorry to startle you, Mistress" the girl said as she curtsey at Ahsoka.

"It's fine, um, where am I?" Ahsoka asked.

"Why in the castle of Neoria, Mistress" the girl said.

"Neoria?" Ahsoka asked "I've never heard about this planet or seen in on any map"

"Oh, because every map about this planet from the outside world was destroyed" the girl said then gasped, covering her mouth "pretend I never say, Mistress"

"What? Why-" Ahsoka started was interrupted by the girl.

"I am Tyria, the king assigned me to be your personal servant" Tyria curtesy once more.

"Personal ser-" Ahsoka tried speaking again.

"The king! Oh, you must meet him at once but you need to wear your finery" Tyria ran past her.

"The king?" Ahsoka asked.

Tyria ran to her with some clothes. "I have to say, Mistress. It's an honor to serve the Light" she said, handing the clothes to her.

"The Light?" Ahsoka asked "What's the Light?"

"Oh, apologies. Mistress" Tyria curtesy "You are the Light. The king will explain everything once you see him"

Before Ahsoka could say again, Tyria excused herself and walked out.

Ahsoka blinked before looking around her room. There was a dresser, a desk, a big bookshelf, a chest, three windows with a seat, doors to a balcony, a door mirror, and of course, her bed. She walked in the refresher and changed, walking out and looking at herself in the mirror. She was wearing reddish brown a coat/dress, the pants were a darker shade, the boots and gloves were almost black. On the right side of the chest area was a bright red symbol of the canine.

 _They must worship this animal_

Ahsoka looked at the door and took a deep breath. She walked over to it and opened it, walking out.

"Mistress Light!" Ahsoka was startled by the two guards.

Ahsoka stood up straight before looking up at them.

"Um, hello?" Ahsoka said,

"Mistress" she heard a voice behind her.

Ahsoka turned around to see a male human adult standing there. He had dark green eyes, strawberry blonde hair which is combed back, and wear fancy clothing.

"hello." Ahsoka said.

"Good evening, Mistress Light" the man grabbed her hand and kissed it "I am Vakim Taurendil, one of the king's advisors"

"Nice to meet you but my name isn't Light" Ahsoka said "it's Ahsoka Tano"

"Hm" Vakim narrowed his eyes at Ahsoka, staring at her. Ahsoka looked back, feeling awkward and uncomfortable.

 _I don't think this guy likes me_

"Well then, Mistress Tano" Vakim bowed. "We must hurry, the king is waiting"

Ahsoka blinked in confusion as she followed Vakim down the hall.

"Um, can you explain what's going on?" Ahsoka asked.

"The king will explain everything" Vakim said.

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes, not liking the tone in his voice but glanced away, looking as things as they walked by. Some of the servants would bow as they walk by.

 _This planet is reminding me of Naboo and Alderaan..._

"Over here" Vakim said, beckoning her to the stairs.

Ahsoka followed and walked down the stairs, going down a hallway before going towards two big doors.

"Ready?" Vakim looked at her "Mistress Tano"

Ahsoka looked up at him before nodding.

Vakim opened one of the doors and they walked into a throne room. It was full of people, some Ahsoka saw on the patrol. She felt eyes on her as she and Vakim walked down the aisle towards the two thrones, where the queen and king were at. They both looked to be in their early thirties.

The queen was beautiful, having dark blue eyes and red hair. Her hair was in a bun, having a tiara on her head. She was wearing a blue-n-golden dress, a crystal necklace, and wedding ring. She narrowed her eyes and gave Ahsoka a soft, gentle smile once she came in.

The king had dark brown hair, beard, and green eyes. He had a crown and wore red-n-golden clothing. He was wearing a wedding ring and a ring on his thumb.

Standing next to the king's throne was a lizard man, he stared at Ahsoka as his tail sway side to side.

Ahsoka noticed Zev standing with other people, wearing armor or jumpsuits. She also noticed the two big scars on the side of his neck.

 _It looked like some... animal clawed him..._

He met with Ahsoka's glance, glaring right in her blue eyes with his piercing russet eyes. She looked up back at the queen and king as she and Vakim stopped. She bowed as Vakim walked up to the lizardman and the thrones.

"Welcome to Sherida, the capital of Neoria. Mistress Light" the king said.

"We are happy that you've finally arrived" the queen said.

"My name is Ahsoka Tano, your highness and with all due respect, I'm honored but confused." Ahsoka said.

"Hm, I thought you might be" The king stood up as everyone bowed and walked up to Ahsoka. "Mistress Tano, we are humble people but we are in terrible danger"

"Danger?" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes" the king nodded. "Malius, a former guard, who was loyal and had honor became hungry for power. He wanted this planet then the other worlds that up in the skies"

 _The galaxy!_

"But we told by our prophet" the king looked at a elderly man with a white beard "told us of a prophecy, that a hero known as The Light will fall from the clouds and save us all."

"Excuse me, do you think that I'm the Light?" Ahsoka asked.

"No, we don't think" the prophet shook his head "we know"

Ahsoka looked down "I have allies who can help, we should contact them"

"I'm sorry but we have communication that'll out of this world, we're unsure about offworlders" the king said.

"Then...why trust me, your highness?" Ahsoka asked. "I'm an offworlder"

"Come, child" the prophet said as Ahsoka walked up to him. "We may not trust offworlders but we know how good people are based on their eyes. Their eyes are windows to their souls, which shows us who they really are. I can see loyalty, generosity, and a kind heart yet stubbornness and feisty."

Ahsoka narrowed her eyes softly, looking down.

"I was attacked by some men in armor on big lizards" Ahsoka said. "Are they with Malius?"

"Yes" The king said "they are also traitors"

Ahsoka looked down.

 _I can't leave these people, I have to help them._

Ahsoka looked at the king but before she could speak, they was screaming outside.

"What on-" the king started but the doors swung open and a wounded guard came in.

"Sire! The Dark Runners, they're-" before the guard could finish his sentence, a knife was thrown and jabbed in his back.

"Dennis!" Zev screamed.

Ahsoka sensed his anger, frustration, and something else.

 _Is he...?!_

He groaned before collapsing on the ground.

"Get more guards to defend my people!" The king exclaimed "Vakim, Barak. Get my wife somewhere save"

"Yes, side!" The advisors said.

"Zev, get the Light out of here" the king said.

"What about you, sire!" Zev exclaimed.

"I'll be with the twins. Just go!" The king said.

Zev looked at him before nodding then running up to Ahsoka.

"Come with me!" Zev grabbed her hand and led her down the hallway.

"We can't leave them" Ahsoka said.

"I was given orders!" Zev said.

Ahsoka blinked but didn't say anything. She just let Zev lead her.

 _Am I really the Light?_

 **So sorry for the wait!**

 **Sorry if the chapter isn't good.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please favorite and review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Okay, guys, Zev is my character. Please, no one use him. He's my character. They're all my characters, well not the Canon characters XD**

Zev continued leading Ahsoka down the hall before he stopped and looked around. Zev ran to a door only to find Dark Runners outside, he closed it before they noticed him.

"We need to find a way to get Thunder" Zev said.

"Thunder?" Ahsoka asked.

"My wolf" Zev said.

"Is that what those things called?" Ahsoka asked. "The creatures you ride?"

"You've never seen a wolf before?" Zev asked.

"Well, no" Ahsoka said.

Zev smirked at her for a second "then you're in for a treat but first, I gotta go get my staff"

Zev grabbed her hand continued running down the hall

"stop grabbing my hand!" Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka then heard screaming and fighting going on outside.

"We should help!" Ahsoka said.

"I was given orders and we don't have any weapons!" Zev said as they ran up the stairs.

"I'm not defenseless you know" Ahsoka stated.

"I was giving orders to protect you and that's what I'm gonna do" Zev said.

They ran down a hall towards a corner.

"But-?!" Ahsoka began but was interrupted.

"Shh!" Zev grabbed her before jumping and grabbing a window still. He climbed up and wrapped his arms around Ahsoka, pinning them both to the wall.

"Hey-!" Ahsoka started before he covered her mouth.

"The Light's not here either" a Dark Runner hissed.

"We need to find her" the other Dark Runner growled.

They were speaking in low whispers, literally hissing every time they say 's'.

"We're not leaving without the Light" the one said.

"We'll even kill everyone if we have to" the other said.

Ahsoka silently gasped through Zev's hand as he narrowed his eyes.

"Shall we go find the precious light"

"We shall"

And with that they're gone. Zev grabbed Ahsoka jumped down, leading to her a room.

"Hey!" Ahsoka when he slowly closed the door "didn't you hear them? We gotta stop them"

Ahsoka watched Zev as he walked to a chest and opened before Ahsoka looked around to notice that they were in a bedroom, obviously Zev's.

"I will, I just got to get you to safety" Zev said.

"I can fight!" Ahsoka said.

"Have you ever fought a dark runner?" Zev asked.

"I've fough bounty hunters, Sith lords, killers, droids, I was trained to fight" Ahsoka said.

"We can handle this" Zev pulled out a staff.

"Am I the Light? The one who's supposed to help protect this planet" Ahsoka asked.

"I-" Zev began but Ahsoka spoke.

"When you saved me, you told me to trust you" Ahsoka said "You've got to trust me now"

Zev narrowed his eyes before looking down. Ahsoka stared at him, narrowing her eyes. Zev then stared back, his eyes piercing into hers. She knew what he was trying to do and she wasn't gonna let him win this battle. They continued staring at each other as their eyes piercing in each other. Zev looked down as Ahsoka smirked.

 _Got ya_

Zev then reached back in the chest and pulled out...

Ahsoka's lightsabers

"I believe you're gonna need these if you're gonna fight" Zev said.

Ahsoka blinked and smiled softly before grabbing them. Zev smiled but it vanished as he looked at the door.

"Someone's in here" a dark runner hissed.

"Burst down the door!" Another exclaimed.

Zev grabbed Ahsoka's hand, leading her to the window and opened it.

"We're gonna jump" Zev said, helping her on the still next to her.

"Jump?!" Ahsoka saw how high they were. "After you!"

Zev whistled and Thunder comes running around the corner. The big Gray wolf looked up at them, his tail wagging alittle.

"Stay!" Zev said.

The door was just about to break down. Zev looked at the door, wrapping his arm around Ahsoka's waist and his hand grabbing hers.

"Ready?" Zev asked.

"No" Ahsoka said.

"Me, neither" Zev said "JUMP!"

They both jumped off just as the Dark Runners burst through the door and tried to grab them but they were too late. The two teens were falling towards the wolf. Ahsoka tried to keep her eyes open but it was hard with the wind pressing hard against her face. She was about to use the Force to slow them down but they somehow already slowed down as Zev started kicking against the wall like he was running and pushed off, having them land softly on Thunder's back. Ahsoka held on tightly to Zev as he whistled and whipped the harness, telling him to go. Thunder growled and took running as Ahsoka looked around as they ran down the street.

People were locking the doors and windows of their homes, protecting their families. Some men were outside, fighting alongside the guards. Ahsoka snapped her head to the right when she heard howling and noticed some wolves were fighting the Dark Runners lizard, a wolf rammed itself into a lizard, the lizard snapped at wolf, causing it to jump back. The wolf snarled as it rammed its muzzle underneath the lizard, knocking it on its back, pinning it down. The lizard, again, snapped at the wolf before the wolf grabbing the lizard's head with her mouth before twisting it, snapping the lizard's neck. Ahsoka swallowed as the wolf howled victoriously.

 _These wolves are violent..._

Ahsoka jumped when she heard a scream as a little girl was cornered by two dark runners. She was the same species as the pink skinned girl expect she was orange.

"Zev!" Ahsoka pointed at the little girl.

"I see her!" Zev turned Thunder over to the girl.

Thunder narrowed his eyes once he saw the Dark Runners, lowering his head, running faster. He rammed into the two dark runners. Ahsoka jumped off and scooped the crying girl in her eyes but was immediately cornered by two more dark runners.

"She looks nothing like the others" the first hissed.

"She is the light!" The second hissed.

Ahsoka held onto the girl tightly before force-pushing the two dark runners away. Thunder then came running up as Ahsoka jumped on, holding onto Zev with one arm and the little girl with the other.

"What was that?!" Zev asked, looking at her.

"Uuhhh" Ahsoka said.

How do I explain the force to him?

"Well?" Zev asked.

"I'll explain later!" Ahsoka said "but first we need to find this girl's parents"

"Good idea!" Zev said "Thunder, let's go!"

Thunder threw his head up and howled before snarling and ran faster. The girl held on tightly to Ahsoka as she whimpered.

"Shhh...it's okay. We'll find your parents" Ahsoka said.

Zev cocked his head to the side and watched as Ahsoka comforted the girl.

 **Please favorite and review**


	6. Chapter 5

The mysterious man sat on his throne, watching as one of his minions walked up to him stopping at the stairs, kneeling, and bowing his head.

"Sire.." He hissed the s "They have attacked the kingdom"

"Alright" The man nodded "go on"

"We managed to find the Light..." The scout hissed.

The mysterious man jumped, quickly landing on his feet "The Light?!"

He was told that one of his scout patrols found a mysterious alien trespassing on his territory and the alien was almost held captive until those worthless warriors and their running fleabags came, taking the alien away. When he was told, he knew immediately the Light has arrived and send a group to attack to bring the Light to him.

He narrowed his eyes before walking down the steps, glaring at the lizard who was bowing his head in fear.

"Where is the Light? Where is he?" The man exclaimed.

"She simply vanished, Sir Malius..." The scout hissed.

"She? The Light's a girl?" Malius asked, narrowed his fire red-n-yellow eyes.

"Yes, Sire" the scout watched at Malius paced.

"Hmm..." Malius thought then shook his head "doesn't matter what gender she is, she's still a threat to my plans while she's roaming out there"

"But I thought she was an important role in your plans" the scout stated.

"That's only if she's our side!" Malius said "but if she's on their side...she's a threat..."

The scout narrowed his eyes.

Malius paced and paced "continue searching! Tear the kingdom if you have to! Go, now!"

The scout bowed before running out. Malius continued pacing, his dark bangs covering his eyes. He stopped, looking down before chuckling.

"That bring peace back to the planet

A hero who's called the Light

Brave and loyal

Will fall from the clouds

will battle the villainous Malius

And defeat him..." He quoted the prophecy before saying "However, darkness can even be in the

brightens glow of a light

The Light will be the hero

But if the hero goes down Malius' path

The Light will be our deadliest enemy"

His chuckled turned into a loud laugh as he looked up at the glass ceiling.

"Have they told her that?" Malius said before narrowing, looking ahead. "Poor Light won't know what hit her..."

(Meanwhile)

Ahsoka collapsed, holding the girl in her arms as she rolled away from Zev and a wounded Thunder. The girl whimpered as Ahsoka held her tightly, she narrowed her eyes and got to her feet. Her icy glare watched as the lizard slid to her and the Dark Runner jumped off, ready to attack.

With quick-thinking, Ahsoka's leg flew up and kicked the Dark Runner in chin before spinning and kicking him hard in the hard. He hit the ground with a thud, groaning in pain before standing up and pulling out some electric staff, pointing it at Ahsoka.

 _What is that?_

Ahsoka cuddled the girl closer as she started crying at the sight of the staff. Ahsoka got in position, waiting for the Dark Runner to attack. The Dark Runner swung but his attack was blocked. Ahsoka backed away as Zev stood in front of her, using his bladed staff to block the warrior's.

Zev pushed the Dark Runner away before swinging kicks at him. Ahsoka watched the battle in awe. Zev was an amazing fight, he was quick and easily blocked the attacked. Ahsoka looked around, seeing skilled warriors fighting the dark armored enemies. They reminded her of the Jedi expect there was something about this skills that make them different from the Jedi skills.

 _That's right...they don't seem to have a strict order to follow..._

"Wolfie..." The girl whispered.

"What?" Ahsoka asked, looking at the girl.

She was looking at something, Ahsoka followed her glaze to see Thunder. Once she saw the wounded wolf, pain and concern struct her heart.

"Is wolfie okay?" She asked.

"Let's go find out" Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka zoomed around Zev's battle and collapsed on her knees once she was in front of the wolf.

"His name is Thunder..." Ahsoka said.

Once he heard his name, his ears perked up and he opened his eyes. He moved his head to get a better view of the two girls looking at him.

Ahsoka looked at his yellow eyes as he blinked at them. They were full of pain, yet, peace and hope like he wasn't afraid of the pain that his wounds give him.

"His fur is so soft..." The little girl said, petting his fur.

Ahsoka looked his wounds and checked them. One or two were deep and he had small scratches all over him. His dark fur that surrounded the wounds were soaked with blood.

He blinked, staring at Ahsoka and narrowing his eyes. He took a deep breathe before grunting at Ahsoka, tossing his head alittle.

"He's trying to tell you something..." The little girl said.

Thunder looked at Zev and Ahsoka followed his glance. Both of them were wounded but Zev looked like he was about to collapse.

Ahsoka looked at Thunder before leaping over to Zev and the Dark Runner. She landed on the Dark Runner's head, causing him to collapse as Ahsoka rolled and stopped next to Zev. He had a slightly shocked look on his face before smirking and reaching his hand out for her to grab it.

"About time you decided to join me" Zev said.

Ahsoka looked at him and grabbed his hand, he pulled her to her feet in a gentle yank.

"Looked like you needed help" Ahsoka said.

"And the little girl?" Zev asked.

"She's with your companion" Ahsoka said.

Zev smirked before grabbing Ahsoka linking both of his arms with hers, throwing her. Her eyes widen before landing hard on her feet on top of a Dark Runner. Ahsoka looked at Zev as he still had his smirk and shrugged before attacking another Dark Runner. Ahsoka sighed before leaping off the Dark Runner and tackling another.

The battle continued and soon Ahsoka was using her lightsabers to help her in the fight.

Ahsoka had wounds but it didn't stop her. Two wolves came and protected Thunder and the little girl from any Dark Runners and their lizards. Ahsoka was relief when she heard one of the Dark Runners yell 'retreat!'

Ahsoka took deep breaths as she watched the Dark Runner jump on their lizards and disappeared out of the gate. She heard some people cheering as the wolves howled victoriously. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Zev with the little girl hugging his leg.

"You're a skilled fighter" Zev said. "Never saw any fighting moves like that"

Ahsoka smiled "Well, I've been trained my whole life" Ahsoka admitted.

Zev's smirk vanished and he narrowed his eyes. Ahsoka blinked in confusion and concern.

"You have?" Zev asked.

"Yeah" Ahsoka answered slowly.

Zev blinked and looked uncomfortable.

"Were-" he paused before continuing "were you...mistreated by your trainer?"

Ahsoka blinked before staring at the scars on his neck. She narrowed her eyes softly.

 _Did he gets those wounds from his trainer?_

Before she could ask, they heard a scream:

"Cera!" A woman yelled.

Ahsoka and Zev looked to see a woman, crying and running to them. The little girl gasped happily before running towards her.

"Mommy!" Cera yelled, hugging her.

Her mommy chuckled and smiled happily, picking her up. She looked at the two teens to thank them but her eyes grew widen when she noticed Ahsoka.

Ahsoka then noticed people staring at her shocked. Ahsoka slowly stood up straight and narrowed her eyes in concern and confusion.

"Who is that?" A man asked.

"What is that ?" Another man asked.

"Is she...an endangered species?" A woman asked.

"She must be an off-worlder" a teen whispered to her friend.

"I've never seen such a strange, yet, beautiful creature" someone said.

"Are those horns on her head?" Someone asked.

"She's so pretty!" A little girl shouted.

"She could be dangerous!" Someone else exclaimed.

Ahsoka suddenly left out of place at the people, questioning her. It feels so uncomfortable and strange being a species a whole planet hasn't seen before, especially since her clothes are torn and bloody from the fight. Suddenly, Zev walked up with his arm wrapping around her shoulder and pulling her close, protectively.

"This is Ahsoka Tano!" Zev explained to the crowd "yes, she's an off-worlder but she is the Light from the prophecy that will defeat the traitor, Malius!"

The crowd gasped and started mumbling. Ahsoka blinked at Zev, who smirked at her before jerking his head towards the men who exclaimed:

"How do you know she won't join Malius!?"

Zev narrowed his eyes and stood tall but Ahsoka stood in front of him, narrowing her eyes.

"I've been trained my whole life to protect the peace for the lives of the innocent, I spent my life fighting for the hope and happiness the innocents deserve and to keep the pain and misery away from them" Ahsoka said "I would never join Malius"

The crowd looked at Ahsoka, not knowing what to say. Ahsoka blinked and looked down.

"Zev!" A female voice called.

Ahsoka looked up to see green-skinned girl, waving her arm. Zev once again wrapped his arm around Ahsoka expect tighter this time and guided her through the crowd.

"Bye-bye, Ahsoka!" Ahsoka heard Cera called. Ahsoka turned to see her in her mother's arms waving. "Bye-bye, Mr. Scar-neck! Bye-bye!"

Ahsoka smiled and gently waved back, happy to see someone supportive.

 _Mr. Scar-neck...those scars_

Ahsoka blinked at Zev as they walked to the green-skinned girl.

"Ahsoka, this is Andi" Zev said. "She will bring you back to the castle"

"Hm? What about you?" Ahsoka asked.

"I have to take care of Thunder" Zev said. "Don't worry, I'll be right back"

Then just like that, he was gone. Andi smiled at Ahsoka before sticking her hand out.

"Nice to meet you" Andi said, kindly.

Ahsoka blinked at her before smiled softly and grabbed her hand, shaking it.

"We should get back to the castle, you need those wounds clean and new set of clothes" Andi said "you're not allowed to wear that outfit when you're outside the castle by the way"

Ahsoka looked at her in slight surprise. They then started walking to the castle.

"So..." Andi said "what are you?"

"A togruta" Ahsoka answered.

"A tuuoogruta" Andi said.

"What?" Ahsoka asked, looked at her.

"Nothing, it's just well it's been thousands of years since an off-worlder has come here and we never seen someone like you come here before" Andi explained.

"Oh, so that's why they don't trust me?" Ahsoka asked.

"Don't worry" Andi smiled "they'll get to know you!"

Ahsoka looked at Andi before smiling back and tilting her head. They walked up the stairs to see the king waiting for them.

"Are you girls alright?" The King asked the girls.

"Yes, your majesty" Andi bowed as Ahsoka did too.

"You're quite the fighter, Mistress" the lizard man or Barak said to Ahsoka. "I have never seen such swift fighting skills"

"Yet, she wasn't suppose to be fighting" Vakim said. "You gave Zev an order, your majesty, to get the Light out of here. Not to send you into the battle where she can easily get killed"

The king narrowed his eyes and looked down. Ahsoka immediately got concerned.

"It was my fault, your majesty" Ahsoka blurted out as everyone looked at her. "Zev was following your orders but I kept telling him that he needs to trust me and that we can't hide. I didn't want to stand aside and watch people get hurt because of me. If I'm the Light then I should also be in battle"

The queen looked at her husband as he looked at Ahsoka.

"It was Zev's choice" Vakim pointed out.

"And he choose to trust me" Ahsoka narrowed her eyes at Vakim "the right choice"

Vakim glared at her while the King looked at them. It was quiet before Barak stepped up.

"Your majesty, may I remind everyone that Zev is your most trusted warrior and has an excellent judge of character" Barak said. "If Zev trust this girl then we can trust her"

The king looked at Barak before looking down and nodding.

"Yes, Zev did a lot to prove his loyalty to this kingdom" the king said. "Especially after the accident"

"Accident?" Ahsoka asked, tilting her head. "What happened?"

Silence

All Ahsoka heard was the wind blowing and them breathing softly. Vakim smirked before gently grabbing Ahsoka's hand and slightly bowing before standing straight.

"I'm afraid that we don't have the rights to talk about Zev's past" Vakim said "but feel free to ask him"

Ahsoka just looked at Vakim as Andi gently grabbed Ahsoka's shoulders and pulled her away from Vakim.

"We should get Ahsoka some new clothes...some she could actually fight in" Andi said.

"Of course" the king bowed his head, smiled. "Andi, bring Mistress Ahsoka to Janet"

"Yes, your majesty" Andi bowed before dragging Ahsoka away.

Ahsoka looked at Vakim who gave her an uncomfortable smirk. She quickly looked away as they walked off.

"Um, who's Janet?" Ahsoka asked as they walked away.

"The royal designer, she makes the outfits for the king and his warriors" Andi explained.

"Do you really believe that she is the Light?" The queen asked, concerned.

"You sound upset?" The king asked.

"It's bad enough, we're sending teenagers into battles. Why another one?" The queen asked

"Because, my dear, she is our only hope" the king said to the queen before walking off with her.

Once they were gone, Barak glared at Vakim.

"I suggest you stay away from her" Barak said.

"Why's that?" Vakim said.

"I saw that smirk, you're up to something" Barak said. "I don't like how you treat other people and I won't stand by and let you treat her differently"

Barak then walked as Vakim glared.

"And what makes you think you can stop me?" Vakim glared.

 **Sorry for the long wait and anyways I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please favorite and review.**


	7. Chapter 6

"You've failed?!" Malius exclaimed at the shivering soldier, kneeling in front of his throne.

"Forgive me, master" the soldier said. "The Light is proven to be quite a fighter...skills are powerful, yet, tamed"

"Tamed?" Malius said. "Hmm, can't have much freedom in the fighting skills, huh?"

"S-she's not from this world..." The soldier shook "...she's...she's some sort of alien...she has three headtails, horns...facial markings...orange skin...and blue eyes..."

"An offworlder, hmm" Malius said. "Thank you for giving me her description"

It was silence as Malius walked around the room, his eyes narrowed. The soldier was still shaking violently and took deep breaths, swallowing. He flinched every time he heard Malius's footsteps. He was sweating and terrified. He shook faster when he realized Malius was standing right behind him.

Suddenly all he felt was pain, Malius dug the dagger until his own hand was almost in the soldier's back. He yanked it out and watched as the soldier moaned in pain before he collapsed, dead.

"That doesn't mean you are forgiven for failing to bring her to me" Malius said. "Get rid of the body"

Two soldier walked over and dragged the body away quickly, scared of what Malius will do next. Malius looked at his bloody dagger and hand, sighing before storming off.

"I WILL NOT TOLERATE FAILURE!" Malius screamed angrily as the soldiers flinched away. "GET THE LIGHT AND BRING HER BACK TO ME!"

As he walked down the hall he yelled.

"ALIVE!"

Malius narrowed his blue eyes

(Meanwhile)

Ahsoka narrowed her blue eyes as she followed Andi into a room.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka" Andi said "Janet is a really nice person"

Ahsoka didn't say anything but nodded. Once they were in, Ahsoka looked around. She felt like she was in boutique, there were mannequins wearing jumpsuits that were for women and suits for the man, some of them unfinished. There were ranks, holding hangers and there were mirrors. There were also changing rooms.

"Oh, Janet!" Andi said. "We are in need of your fashion expertise!"

 _This is gonna be fun_

A beautiful human woman walked from behind a curtain, which went to another room. She had long pretty blonde hair which had was wavy, bottle green eyes, red lipstick, and was wearing a sea foam green dress along with high heels. She smiled happily when she saw Andi, yet, silently gasped when she saw Ahsoka.

It was an awkward silence

For a few moments before Janet spoke:

"Andi, is this the Light everyone's talking about?" Janet said, happily.

"Yup, this is the Light but her name is Ahsoka Tano" Andi said, pulling Ahsoka towards her.

"Nice to meet ya, honey" Janet said, stretched out her hand for Ahsoka to shake.

Ahsoka looked at Janet, smiling alittle as she gently grabbed her hand and shook it but suddenly...

Janet gasped and pulled Ahsoka's arm hard to get a look at it.

"Your gorgeous clothes are torn! So it's your beautiful skin! Oh, your poor dear!" Janet exclaimed, staring at Ahsoka's bandaged arm.

"It's just a scratch" Ahsoka admitted.

"You're lucky you made it out alive" Janet said.

"Um, Janet, the king would like you to make a proper fighting uniform for Ahsoka here" Andi said.

"Oh, it would be my honor!" Janet said, smiling all cheerful and friendly.

Janet then glared at Ahsoka, studying her carefully. Janet gently squeezed Ahsoka's upper arm while glaring at her face.

"She certainly has some muscles in this skinny, figure body" Janet then gently grabbed Ahsoka's chin "amazing jaw structure and those alluring blue eyes...really hypnotizing. Yes, the perfect colors for you are red and black. It'll go will with you orange skin"

She was just seeing what color my outfit will be?

"You're lucky, young lady. I've just made a uniform in the color of red-n-black probably your size" Janet smiled, leading Ahsoka in another room. "It's the perfect outfit for you"

Ahsoka walked into the room to see it was a dressing room.

"Wait here!" Janet said before bolting into the curtain door room.

Ahsoka looked at Andi, who smiled and shrugged. Janet then came walking, holding a jumpsuit. She handed it to Ahsoka before closing the door.

Ahsoka looked around before sighing then started getting dress.

(Few minutes later)

Ahsoka looked at herself in the mirror. The jumpsuit was pitch black having dark red boots that stopped at her knees, one red strap on her right thigh. The jump stopped halfway up her neck, having a red choker at the end. She had a dark red sash around her stomach and her gloves stopped at her elbows but a stripe of red goes from her gloves to her shoulders. On her back was a red-n-dark red version of the wolf symbol. The jumpsuit hugged her tightly yet she could still breathe and felt air on her arms and legs.

"I have to admit" Ahsoka muttered "It's kind of nice"

Ahsoka was messing with her sash as she walked out of the dressing room. Andi and Janet were in the other room talking and didn't hear her or see her come out. Ahsoka fixed her sash and gently started brushing herself off before jumping at the suddenly:

"You look good" Ahsoka quickly turned to see Zev, eating some fruit and studying her outfit. He was wearing a gray shirt, brown pants, boots, and had some bandage on him. Once he noticed her jump, he chuckled "Did I scare you?"

"I...didn't see you" Ahsoka said, standing up straight.

"They didn't either" Zev looked at the room where Andi and Janet were laughing and talking. "I know how to sneak into a room without being noticed"

Ahsoka raised a brow at him as he smirked.

"I was send here to bring you to find your companion" Zev said as he took a bit of the fruit before staring back at her, it was obvious that he wanted to tell you something.

"Atlas and Zayn told me that you stood up for me" Zev said once he swallowed.

"What?" Ahsoka asked confused.

"The twins...Atlas and Zayn, they told them that Vakim was complaining to the king about me and you defended me"

"He accusing you of bring me into battle, even though I convinced you" Ahsoka said.

Zev narrowed his eyes softly "I never asked you to stand up for me" he looked and mumbled.

Ahsoka gently narrowed her eyes at him, confused.

 _What goes he mean by that?_

Before Ahsoka could ask, Janet squealed happily.

"You look so beautiful!" Janet grabbed Ahsoka's hands "you just like a warrior princess ready for battle!"

Ahsoka smiled softly.

"Zev?" Andi said. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to take Ahsoka to meet her companion" Zev answered.

Ahsoka blinked, looking at Zev as he told Andi his answer.

"Alluring, isn't he?" Janet whispered to her.

"What?" Ahsoka whispered.

"He's handsome for his age" Janet said. "He's also one of the strongest members in the King's royal guards. It's really rare to have someone so young in the Royal guards, if only his father was here to see this"

Ahsoka looked at Janet once she said that.

 _His father? What happened?_

Once again, before Ahsoka could speak. Andi grabbed Ahsoka's arm, yanking her towards Zev and pushing them out.

"Bye, Janet! Thanks for the outfit!" Andi said.

"Your welcome!" Janet waved at them as they left.

(Later)

Ahsoka, Andi, and Zev awkwardly walked outside and down some path.

 _A lot of this people are full mystery...Vakim is being all gentlemen-like but it seems he's hiding something and Zev..._

Ahsoka blinked and looked Zev's two scars on his neck before looking ahead.

 _Wonder what happen...it looked like a creature attacked him, and Janet mentions his father...was Zev attacked by some animal and his father tried to him...but..._

Suddenly Zev grabbed Ahsoka's arm and stopped, making the young togruta stop as well. Andi stopped ahead and looked at them.

"What's wrong, slowpokes?" Andi said.

"I need to have a word with Ahsoka" Zev said.

Andi blinked

"Go ahead, we'll catch up" Zev said.

Andi looked confused before smirking.

"Okay" Andi said before running ahead.

Ahsoka looked at Zev as he just stood there. It was getting awkward and uncomfortable as Ahsoka took a deep breath and spoke:

"Do you..." Ahsoka cleared her throat "mind telling me what happened?"

Zev didn't react, he just stared at the dirt as if it was more interesting then Ahsoka. Ahsoka just sat there, staring at him waiting for him to at least move.

"The scars are unimportant" Zev said, not looking at Ahsoka. "I would appreciate it if you don't mention my scars"

Ahsoka blinked at him, not surprised. She nodded, telling that she understand and won't ask anymore. Zev saw her nod and looked at her.

"We should hurry" Zev said.

Ahsoka nodded again.

The walk was awkward and quiet. It wasn't long before Ahsoka noticed stables up ahead and in the stables were wolves. Some wolves were chasing each other across the field that was fenced in.

"Wolves..." Ahsoka asked before looking at Zev "I'm getting a wolf as a companion?"

"Yes, wolves are loyal and smart creatures" Zev said "You're gonna need somebody by your side if you get separated from the group"

"But I know nothing about wolves" Ahsoka said.

"Don't worry, Derrick will show you how to get a wolf" Zev said.

Ahsoka looked at the wolves as Zev led her inside the stables. A human male with dark brown beard and hair was talking to Vakim and Barak with Andi, and the twins, Atlas and Zayn standing behind them. Andi smiled once they walked up.

"Hey, guys! Ahsoka, welcome to the wolf stables" Andi said.

"Hello there!" The twins at once standing in front of Ahsoka, waving one hand. They were like each other's reflection.

"I'm Atlas" the one on the left said.

"And I'm Zayn" the one one the right said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" They both said, reaching their hands out of Ahsoka to grab.

Ahsoka looked at them and smiled, grabbing both hands and shook them.

"Ah! So this is Mistress Light" the man walked up to her with open arms, happy to see her "I am Derrick, the wolf trainer! It's a pleasure to meet you"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ahsoka" Ahsoka nodded her head.

"You ready to get yourself your own wolf?" Derrick asked.

"Uh, yeah" Ahsoka nodded.

"Wonderful!" Derrick then wrapped one arm around Ahsoka's shoulder, leading her to the gate. "Now the most important thing you should know about wolves is that the master doesn't choose its wolf, the wolf chooses it's master. They are very proud creatures, if you show any disrespect, you could lose an arm!"

"What?" Ahsoka exclaimed as he opened the gate.

"Now go on!" Derrick shoved Ahsoka in the fence and closed the gates.

"Now...just walk around and stand still, wait for a wolf to come to you. Once it does, it means it's considering you becoming its master. You then bow to show respect. If he bows back, let its come to you and gently pet it's muzzle to show the wolf that it can trust you. You can then ride the wolf"

Ahsoka slowly walked through the herd of wolves as they slowly moved out of her way. Some were big and some were kind of small, some had beautiful patterned pelts while some had plain. Ahsoka felt unsafe and uncomfortable, being in a pack of dangerous creatures.

 _How do I know one it's interested?_

Suddenly..

"Ah! Look, Mistress" Derrick exclaimed.

Ahsoka looked at Derrick to see him to pointing to her right, looking happy. She look to see a beautiful wolf walking up to her, its eyes not leaving her. It had soft-looking dark orange fur which sleeked down along its slender, yet, muscular body. It was a big wolf, obviously an adult and it's eyes were hypnotizing, being a piercing blue color with some amber around the pupil.

 _wow, so beautiful_

"Ah, he's interested. You can see it in his eyes" Derrick said, coming in the fence and walking over to them. "He's a wild wolf, not like our regular wolves. No, we breed and train our wolves. Rarely catch wild wolves but this one was caught in a Dark Runner's trap when he was just a adolescent. You can barely see the scar the trap left but it's there"

Ahsoka then noticed the scar that circled his leg but the thick covered it, making it harder to see.

"Are the wild wolves harder to impress?" Ahsoka asked.

"Oh, yeah. Wild wolves hold more pride then our wolves do. Trained or not" Derrick stated. "Now take a steps toward and give him a little bow"

Ahsoka hesitated and took three steps before putting one leg in front and slowly bowing. Suddenly, Ahsoka slipped alittle which caused a rock to roll alittle. The wolf twitched his ear as he watched the rock roll.

 _Uh, oh..._

The wolf looked at Ahsoka before snorting, flattening his eyes and lowered his eyes.

"There you go, now reached your hand out and wait for him to come to you" Derrick said.

Ahsoka stood straight and reached her hand out. The wolf twitched his ear, keeping his head lowered and ears flatten as he slowly made his way over. Ahsoka felt the wolf's breathe hit against her skin as he stood in front of her. The wolf narrowed his eyes and growls silently.

Ahsoka took a deep breathe and looked down, once she did; the wolf stopped growling, perking his ears up, and eyes widen slightly. He then gently placed his muzzle on Ahsoka's hand. Ahsoka looked up as the wolf as the wolf looked at her.

"Well done, Mistress!" Derrick clapped. "Well done!"

Ahsoka smiled as the wolf twitched his ear down and up.

"You can ride him now" Derrick walked up to them.

Before Ahsoka could say anything, Derrick picked her up and placed her on the wolf's back.

"Let him take the route, you just enjoy the ride" Derrick said before slapping the wolf.

The wolf growled and ran down the field, towards two men opening a gate. Ahsoka hanged on tightly, not wanting to fall off. The wolf ran past the gates and into the forest.

The wolf looked back at Ahsoka who was holding on for dear life and ran even faster. Ahsoka slowly opened her eyes to see the forest zooming past her and the wolf. She started calming down and let the wolf take the route, he was taking.

It's been a few minutes before Ahsoka realized they were running along the cliff and there was amazing view of the city, with the forest on one side and the crystal blue lake on the other. Ahsoka smiled and looked at the wolf, who looked back and ran faster. They suddenly heard a faint whistle and the wolf's ears twitched before he jumped off the cliff.

"Ah!" Ahsoka held on for life again.

The wolf landed gracefully on his feet and continued running, going towards the stables. Everyone expect Vakim were clapping, Ahsoka noticed the queen and king were there, watching them come to a stop in front of them.

"Good job, Mistress!" Derrick said as Ahsoka jumped on the wolf "You got yourself a wolf, a beautiful and strong one that is"

"What are you gonna name him?" Andi asked, running to Ahsoka.

"Name him?" Ahsoka asked.

"Well, you can't leave your wolf nameless" said Barak.

Ahsoka gently pet the wolf's muzzle as she stared in his eyes. The amber looked like fire flickering in the piercing blue and remembered that he was from the wild unlike the other wolves.

"Wild Fire..." Ahsoka said. "His name is Wild Fire"

"That's a good name for wolf like him" Andi said.

Zev was standing next to the king as they watched Andi and the twins talk to Ahsoka as Wild Fire nudged Ahsoka, wanting her attention.

"Zev..." the king said.

"Yes, your majesty?" Zev asked.

"You're the only person I can trust with Ahsoka. You'll be her personal bodyguard until this all over" the king said.

"Your majesty with all due respect, I disobeyed your orders to protect her from the dark runners-" Zev said but was interrupted.

"Zev, you're a good kid. I never doubted your choices" The king said. "You're the right person for the job"

Zev narrowed his eyes and looked down.

"We'll be throwing a ball as a welcome to the Light, you shall accompany her" The king said.

Zev wanted to decline this order but being the good solider he was, he nodded.

"Yes, your majesty" Zev said before looking at Ahsoka.

Ahsoka was petting gently petting Wild Fire as two men were putting a piece of cloth and saddle on the young wolf. Wild Fire was wagging his tail, obviously already taking a liking to his master.

Ahsoka backed away to let the men put on his harness and noticed Zev, looking at her. She smiled softly and gave him a small wave back. Zev only gave her a small smirk and alittle nod.

 **Please favorite and review**


	8. Chapter 7

It was midday and quiet in the forest. All you can hear was the chirping of birds, leaves moving as animals ran freely. The sun shined brightly through the clouds, glistening at the world below. A young Mouse-like creature stood on the log, cleaning its whiskers and face. It was enjoying the peace and quiet, not knowing it was gonna be temporarily disturbed.

The ground shook for a split second, causing the creature to jump and look around in a panic. The ground shook again and heard loud thundering. It continued looking around in a panic before looking south and jumped in a panic. The poor creature jumped off the log as two wolves jumped over it and ran down the path. The creature looked at the wolves before looking back down the direction to see more wolves coming and it jumped back into the safety of the grass as the other wolves jumped over the log following the other wolves.

"Waaa-hooo!" Andi yelled, enjoying the ride with the wolves. The two wolves ahead was Thunder and Wild Fire with Ahsoka and Zev riding them. Ahsoka smiled brightly, chuckling likely as she held on to the harness as her wolf ran faster. Zev looked at the young togruta as she enjoyed the ride.

"Wait up, you two!" Darren yelled as Zev looked at him, smirking.

"Go, Thunder!" Zev yelled as Thunder let out a yowl before running faster, leaving the rest behind.

"Zev!" Zayn yelled as the teenage boy disappeared. Ahsoka smirked and moved the harness, getting Wild Fire's attention.

"Can you follow them?" Ahsoka asked the wolf as he stared at her with these piercing eyes. Wild Fire slowly blinked and so suddenly ran faster, causing them to zoom through the forest.

"Oh, no! Not you too, Ahsoka!" Atlas exclaimed which caused Ahsoka to smile. She watched as her new friends turned smaller and smaller before vanishing from her sight. She chuckled softly before looking ahead of her. Wild Fire sniffed the air, following Thunder's fresh scent. He then slid to a stop, causing Ahsoka to hang on for dear life.

"Ah! Hey!" Ahsoka screamed before Wild Fire finally stopped and starting walking slowly down this dirt path that was hidden by plants and trees. It looks like that it hasn't been in years. Wild Fire slid down carefully for a while since part of the path became steep.

Ahsoka wondered where Zev was as she waited patiently as Wild Fire walked forward. They continued before they came to a lake; It was big and crystal blue. The lake shimmered off the sunlight and with the trees surrounded it, it was absolutely beautiful. Ahsoka smiled in awe at the fascinating scenery in front of her before a howl grabbed her attention. She looked near the shore to see Zev, sitting there with Thunder standing a few feet away howling.

As she and Wild Fire walked up, Thunder looked at them twitching his right ear at them. She stopped Wild Fire and slid off, catching herself. She sighed and made her over to Zev. The dark-haired boy didn't move, didn't say anything, he just sat there and stared at the lake. She stood behind him with her eyes narrowed slightly.

"You didn't wait for the others..." she said softly.

"They're used" Zev claimed. "I've done this before"

"You're in charge of this patrol, aren't you?" Ahsoka asked.

"Darren can handle it" Zev stated.

"You're in charge of me, yet, you left me behind" Ahsoka said. Zev smirked and looked at her with an arched brow. Ahsoka didn't move instead of blinking slowly.

"I knew with Wild Fire, you can find me easily." Zev spoke in a diverted tone, standing up and looking at her. "Besides, I know you can take care of yourself. Or you need a knight in shining armor, huh, Buttercup?". Ahsoka scoffed and rolled her eyes at the unexpected and unwanted nickname.

"Don't call me Buttercup" Ahsoka ordered.

"Sure thing, Buttercup" Zev chuckled, enjoying her silently glare before walking closer to the lake.

"Do you always come here?" Ahsoka asked, following him.

"Eh, sometimes. it's peaceful here" Zev said stepping into the water. "Sometimes the mother wolves would take their pups here and they would play in the water. It's funny, seeing the pups scare of the water and they would bark at the waves before running in terror when the waves get too close" Ahsoka chuckled at the thought of that. As if on cue, Wild Fire yowled as he ran into the lake with his tail wagging and leaped around happily. Ahsoka smiled as she watch the big wolf run around before looking at Zev, she couldn't stop staring at his scars. They stand out somehow. She blinked before quickly looking at the lake. "We're having a ball"

"Ball? As in a party?" Ahsoka asked. Zev chuckled.

"Of course" Zev said. "The ball is too welcome you here"

"A party? In honor of me?" Ahsoka asked, shocked. That never really happened before.

"Gone deaf, Buttercup?" Zev laughed.

"Don't call me Buttercup" Ahsoka ordered, again.

"Nope, I like Buttercup." Zev smirked. Ahsoka groaned, rolling her eyes.

"So when is this ball?" Ahsoka asked.

"Tomorrow night" Zev stated. "Tonight, you'll rest then tomorrow we'll train. In a few days, we'll be ready for the Dark Runners and Malius. He'll be sorry for betraying us. He will suffer for bringing darkness in this world". Ahsoka didn't say anything as she started blankly at Zev as his eyes was filled with hatred at the lake. She shuffled uncomfortably, not liking what Zev said. Hatred wasn't the Jedi way, yet, it seems to Ahsoka that they don't want to just defeat Malius. She does want to help them but she won't kill him in cold blood. Ahsoka rolled her shoulders and cleared her throat.

"Should we go look for the others?" Ahsoka asked. Zev didn't answer, he just stared at the lake, seemly lost in thought. "Zev? Zev. Zev!" Ahsoka grabbed his shoulder.

"What?" Zev asked, quickly looking at her. He was surprised as he forgot that she was there.

"Should we go look for the others?" She asked. After hearing her say that, he calmed down.

"Oh...yeah, y-you go ahead, Buttercup. I'll catch up" Zev muttered before turning his attention to the lake. Ahsoka bowed her head and walked towards Wild Fire, who ran out of the lake and after her. She climbed on her now wet wolf and looked at Zev.

"And don't call me Buttercup!" Ahsoka yelled before Wild Fire turned around to run off.

"Bye, Buttercup!" Zev yelled as Ahsoka and Wildfire ran off. As they ran, Ahsoka turned and looked back at the lake. She wondered what was with Zev, she wondered how powerful Malius is, she wondered if she can beat him.

(Later that night)

Ahsoka looked out the window as Tyria fixed her bed for her. Ahsoka blinked before looking at R7, who was rolling up her, beeping. She blinked at what he said before looking at Tyria.

"You don't really have to do that" Ahsoka said, uncomfortably.

"Oh, but King's Order, Mistres-ah, I mean Ahsoka." Tyria shrugged, smiling. Ahsoka blinked at her before looking out the window. Andi was walking with the twins, obviously on patrol. They talked and laughed as they walked along the side of the castle side.

Seeing this makes Ahsoka feel uneasy; she's so used to being on patrol, not being treated by maids and wear silky sleepwear. She sighed, looking at the guards as they patrolled. She didn't see Darren or Zev but she knew they were patrolling.

"Ahsoka, it's time to sleep" Tyria said.

"I'll stay up alittle longer...thank you, Tyria" Ahsoka stated. Tyria curtsey and turned to walk out before stopping. The young girl looked at the shaken togruta before walking back to her.

"Ahsoka, I want you to know that you're, by far, the most admirable woman I've meet. I'm glad to serve you" Tyria bowed. Ahsoka looked at her before smiling softly and spoke.

"Thank you, I'm glad we met, Tyria" Ahsoka said. That caused Tyria to light up and smile.

"Good night" Tyria curtseyed again before walking out the door.

"Good night" Ahsoka muttered. She looked out the window to see Zev, talking to an older man. They seem to be talking about the patrols at the way they pointed the walls. They talked before the older man placed his hand on Zev's shoulder before walking away. Zev watched him go before turning and walking away. Ahsoka blinked before closing the curtains and walking over to her bed. She calmly laid on her side. "Good night, R7". The droid beeped and rolled in the opposite room, going to shut down. She sighed and closed her eyes.

(Minutes later)

The air was cold and the room was dark but Ahsoka was already fast asleep. The moon was high up but the light was blocked from the room by the window curtains. Ahsoka groaned sleepily, not knowing the mysterious man that was currently sitting on her bed who was also watching her sleep. A creepy smirk appeared on his face as he slowly leaned forward towards her, placing his forehead on her head. His warm breathe gently hit her cheek, this caused her to groan and moved. He chuckled which caused her to shuffle again and slowly open her eyes. As she does, in such a tranquility whisper, he spoke:

"Sleep well, Light" Ahsoka's eyes shot open and jumped up to see her intruder. She narrowed her eyes in confusion when she saw no one there. She breathed rapidly as she looked around. She finally calmed herself, looked over at her shut down droid, and sighed.

"Remain calm, Ahsoka" she spoke to herself. She laid down and hesitantly fell asleep.

 **Sorry for being away for so long! I've been busy and tired. I also eventually lost interested in my fanfictions but I read some of the reviews and decided to continue writing for you guys**

 **Please favorite and review**


	9. Chapter 8

Ahsoka blocked Andi's attack with her new weapon. She was given a medal that had a decorated, curved blade at the end: it's called a glaive. Despite it not being a lightsaber, she quite talented with it. Ahsoka pushed Andi away before doing front-flip in the air, landing behind the alien girl. Before Andi could react, Ahsoka kicked her legs from underneath her. Andi quickly landed on the ground with a thud but as Ahsoka stood up correctly, Andi quickly turned on her knees and leaped towards the unexpected togruta. Ahsoka stumbled, trying to block all of Andi's attack but it was difficult for she suddenly started fighting with more swift. Andi kicked Ahsoka in the stomach and kicked her, again but this time in her side. Ahsoka stumbled, before catching herself.

"Come on, Ahsoka. Come at me!" Andi said taunting. Ahsoka smirked before jumping away, pressing her feet against a wall before force-jumping towards Andi hard. "Hey! No! No! No! No Force-thingy! Whatever you have! Bad Ahsoka!" As the practice fight continue, Zev and Barak stood at the sidelines and watched. While Barak watched, impressed with both of the girls' skills; Zev watched with a blank look on his face and a glass bottle in his hand.

"Ahsoka is indeed skilled" Barak said, swaying his tail around. "One of the best fighters I've ever seen"

"I've seen better fighting skills to be perfectly honest but I have to admit, her skills and style are different from ours..." Zev

"Sometimes, different is good, young Zev" Barak looked at the young lad.

"Funny..." Zev narrowed his eyes and looked away before grabbing his drink and taking a sip. Barak chuckled and watched the two girls fight. Ahsoka was crouching down and launched at Andi, who dodge kicked her in the back. Ahsoka collapsed on her stomach and rolled on her back, groaning. Andi placed one foot on Ahsoka's chest, putting one hand on her hip, holding her weapon with the other and puffed out her chest.

"Fear me! For I, Andi Nezuma, have defeated the Lig-" before she could finish, Ahsoka force-pushed her upward alittle and she landed on her rear. Ahsoka got up and looked at her, smiling.

"You're a good fighter..." Ahsoka said, taking a few deep breaths.

"You, too..." Andi smiled brightly, getting up. "Wanna take a break?"

"Yeah..." Ahsoka said, walking over to Zev and Barak with Andi following.

"Finally taking a break?" Zev asked. "Honestly thought you were practice until you drop"

"Zev..." Barak said before looking at Ahsoka and Andi. "You girls have done an amazing job! Great fighting!"

"Thank you, Barak" Andi said as Ahsoka nodded.

"Thirsty?" Zev asked the girls. Ahsoka nodded, again. He smiled and handed her his bottle. "Here"

"Thanks..." Ahsoka said, taking it.

"You're welcome, Buttercup" Zev chuckled but Ahsoka ignored him. She couldn't get him to stop calling her Buttercup so she gave up.

"I wouldn't drink that if I were you..." Barak warned. "It has a strong taste. Too strong for a first taste"

"Too strong...?" Ahsoka asked.

"Aw, try it!" Andi said. "Doesn't hurt until you try it!", Ahsoka looked at the drink as she hesitate to drink it but Zev pushed it upward for it to go in Ahsoka's mouth. Once it hit her tongue, she coughed and spat it out. Zev laughed, Andi chuckled, Barak shook his head.

"What...what was that...?" Ahsoka blurted out.

"Dark Vudo...an alcoholic drink" Zev explained. Ahsoka glared at him as he raised his hand in surrender.

"Oh, 'Soka, you should have seen the look on your face!" Andi laughed. "Poor you!", Ahsoka rolled her eyes before handing Zev his drink. He smiled and raised it.

"Cheers!" He said before drinking it.

"Cheers to you, too" Ahsoka crossed her arms.

"A soldier shouldn't be drinking on duty" Vakim appeared, walking down the steps into the training arena. Andi groaned in annoyance while Zev rolled his eyes.

"He's off duty, Vakim" Barak said as the advisor walked over to him.

"He is, in deed, on duty!" Vakim claimed before smirking at Ahsoka, taking a few steps to be in front of her. "His duty is to guard the Light."

"I don't need to be guarded" Ahsoka stated. "I can take care of myself"

"Really...?" Vakim said in a sarcastic voice. "Can you really take care of yourself...?", he stared at Ahsoka with his piercing eyes as she stared back. She knew what he was trying to do and she won't allow. They kept staring at each other, staring and staring until Vakim scoffed in defeat.

"Hey!" Andi snarled, jumping between them. "Leave her alone!"

"You need to stay out of important matters, GIRL!" Vakim yelled at Andi as she flinched alittle but stared back. Vakim looked at Zev and said: "I thought you didn't want up like your father, put that drink away and do your job!"

"And you, Vakim, walk away and leave these kids alone!" Barak snarled, baring his teeth at the advisor. Vakim didn't flinched but he did turn and walk up the stairs.

"I apologize for my rudeness, I just hate to see the king's most loyal soldier...how do you call it?...slacking off. And people sticking their nose in business where they don't belong" Vakim stated before walking away.

"Parasite..." Andi growled.

"Why does the king keep him as an advisor?" Ahsoka asked.

"Despite his unnecessary judgmental ways, he does know what's best for the people. He's been around a longer then any of us, he knows what's best for the kingdom. However, he would keep his true opinions shut and say what he believes would please the king..." Barak said, "my apologies for the way he acts. Continue training..."

The teens then watched as he walked up the stairs and vanished in the garden maze to go the castle.

"So...Ahsoka...do you wanna..."

Andi asked or tried to.

"No...no...let me rest a little longer..." Ahsoka sat down on the steps.

"Don't let what Vakim said get to you, Buttercup" Zev said. "He's just full of himself...", after a long silence, Zev grabbed his weapon. "Andi, you and me!"

"Oh...o-okay, just rest, Ahsoka" Andi said before grabbing her and followed Zev to the middle of the training yard. Ahsoka just sat there and thought...thought about the world, Zev, Andi, Vakim, the Dark Runners, the dreams...

 **Please favorite and review**


	10. Chapter 9

"The Light is at the main kingdom and we're sitting here training. Why?" Malius' right hand man walked up the stairs towards him. "We have her in our reach! How about instead of sitting around until they come to us, we go to the-!", before he could continue, Malius turned and grabbed his right hand man by his throat.

"Our spy is keeping an eye out and your foolish orders to attack the kingdom were a failure" Malius hissed. "How about you such your whiny mouth before I rip your tongue out and shove it down your throat!", the right-hand man choked as Malius stared at him with narrowed eyes, waiting for him to respond.

"M...my apologizes..." he said. He was used to this, Malius had a...temper. Malius chuckled before letting go of the man as he just just calmly rubbed his neck like it was nothing. Again, the poor right-hand man was used to it.

"Our little spy just contacted me~" Malius said, calmly as he looked back out the window. "Apparently there's gonna be a ball to welcome the Light! Typical of that king of theirs!", he laughed loudly, enjoying the information more then he should. At least in his right-hand man's opinion.

"So...what are we gonna do with that information?" The right-hand man asked. Malius looked at the man's reflection before smirking.

"You'll see in due time" Malius said. "Until then let's just say, it's almost time that we officially meet this girl", the right-hand man arched a brow, staring at him with narrowed eyes.

(A/N: I am so sorry that Malius is a boring villian. He kind of sucks in my opinion)

 _(Meanwhile)_

Ahsoka followed Zayn down a hedge hallway, they were patrolling the garden one more time before going in and getting ready for the ball. Ahsoka watched birds fly over them; they had white and majestic wings. She never seen these kinds of birds at any other planet. She sighed and looked down, wondering about her friends.

 _"Anakin must be trying to find me with Obi-wan going with him while Padme and Barriss are worried sick."_ Ahsoka thought as she hugged herself. She starts thinking about Rex, Lux, Plo, Riyo, and her other friends. She wishes that she can somehow tell them that she's alive and alright. Ahsoka was so lost in thought that she didn't realize that Zayn stopped so she ended up bumping into him; she stumbled backwards while he didn't even flinch.

"I understand your upset?" Zayn asked, the young teen turning and looking at her. Ahsoka blinked and stared at him with her blue eyes as he stared back with amber eyes.

"I was just...thinking of home.." Ahsoka admitted, shrugging slowly and awkward. Zayn narrowed his eyes slightly and let out a quiet 'hmm'

He continued walking while he started talking "I see, it must be hard; being in a whole new world, not only being far away from yours, but having it different from yours...not knowing that if you'll ever leave and see your loved ones, again...", that really didn't help; Ahsoka just nodded and looked at the opposite direction, pain hitting her hard in the chest. Zayn noticed and narrowed his eyes and sighed: "sorry if that upsets you..."

"It's fine, I know you're only trying to help", Ahsoka said, finally looking at the young adult male, who returned her glance. He slowly blinked before having a small smile on his face.

"I can show you your ship if that will help" Zayn suggested. Immediately after saying that, her face lit up and a big smile appeared on her face.

"You would?" Ahsoka asked, obviously not believing it for a few seconds before knowing the look on his face was serious.

"I _will_. Maybe you can find what needs to fixed. Our builders are struggling" Zayn chuckled before looking away. "Of course but they never have to handle a ship before", Ahsoka let out an amusing scoff before bouncing over to him as he led her to the ship.

(A few minutes later)

"Well, it took a beating..." Zayn mumbled as Ahsoka walked towards her damaged Star fighter, who was in some sort of garage being held up by strong vines. Ahsoka has seen those in the forest sometimes, probably been used to carry heavy stuff. She looked at the broken glass, remembering the time she kicked it since it was stuck before bending down and sliding underneath to see more of the damage.

"The hyperdrive is fried...the engine,a little burnt, can be fixed...the stirring is damaged but I think with the right tools, it'll also be fixable...and the landing gears need a look at." Ahsoka said before sliding from underneath the ship and sighed in relief. "Yeah, I think my ship will be in working order", she looked at Zayn, who was giving you a glance that said 'I literally have no idea what you just said. I'm really confused'. Ahsoka blinked at him before rubbing her forearm.

"Well then..." Zayn cleared his throat before continuing. "I'm glad that the ship is fixable but once it's fixed...will you leave?", Ahsoka arched a brow in confusion as she blankly stared at him.

 _"What is he applying?"_ Ahsoka wondered, narrowing her eyes slightly while he didn't flinch or move a muscle. He just stared at her with a face that says ' _answer'_. Ahsoka sighed before speaking out loud: "Yes, if I ever defeat Malius...", suddenly Zayn walked over to her and leaned close to her as she leaned back.

"You _will _ defeat Malius" Zayn corrected her as she looked at him with her big eyes before having an unsure look on her face. Why are this people so convinced that she can defeat him? She doesn't even know how powerful he is.

"Yes..." Ahsoka said, having a little bit of an unconvinced tone in her voice. Zayn smirked in amusement.

"People being confident in the hero when the hero isn't really confident herself." Zayn spoke "hmm..interesting", Ahsoka quickly pulled away from him and looked at him.

"If I see how strong he is, I'll then gain my confidence" Ahsoka walking past him as she headed towards the exit, looking at Zayn with a smug look on her face. Zayn arched a brow before letting out a chuckling masked by a sigh.

"We'll see" Zayn said.

 _I started a , thinking it was time for me to be paid for me doing what I love to do: write stories and show them to the world. The stories I will post will be original, thought by me with inspiration. If you got my message, I said that Micka will earn her own original story; it'll be posted on ._

 _Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review your opinion: I really need feedback. I'm starting to believe that no one really read these stories. If you want me to continue, I'm gonna need reviews, feedback. That's why I left in the first place because no one will tell me their opinion. I'm trying to stay for you to enjoy my stories but I'm slowly losing interest again. I need to read what they like and don't like, what they believe that I need to fix, advices and suggestions. I need it more then you believe._

 _-NightingaleRose-Chan_


	11. Chapter 10

**Little talk before we start:**

 **I'm sorry for being away for a while. I've been writing other stories (people started giving me some requests), practicing my drawing skills, other stuff; some personal. Something happened which caused me lose my will to write but I'm back, I managed to suck it up and write my fanfictions. Problem is I don't have any new ideas, I have one idea but it's not Star Wars and it's still in development. I might do a Star Wars Fanfiction that I've abandoned...so yeah. Also I have another Warriors Cats Fanfiction which was requested. I hope you can forgive me for being away.**

 **Oh! I also redesigned Zev's appearance; he still has black hair and russet-color eyes but he's not wearing a jumpsuit and he's hair is slightly longer. His 'default' outfits are blue-n-black colored armor and a white torn-sleeve V-neck shirt with dark brown pants, darker belt and boots, having his shirt tucked in his pants. His scars are now from his collarbone to the left side of his face (under his eye), and he has a half-shaved hair style. I'd push a link but this website won't let me...**

 **So...on with the adventure!**

Ahsoka felt the dress tighten as Tyria pulled on the dress's strings which caused her to gasp. It was the night of the ball, which actually confuses Ahsoka. If their planet was really in danger then why on earth are they throwing a ball? Ahsoka doesn't believe that is just for welcoming her, could be for something else. But then again, this could just some tradition.

"You look beautiful, Ahsoka" Tyria spoke with glee as she tied the sash of the dress. Ahsoka just nodded before looking at the mirror, staring at the dress.

It was a pale beige dress with noodle-stripes and paler loose cloth that hung from the stripes like off-the-shoulder sleeves. There was a paler sash that almost covers her entire stomach, the hem flowing around her legs gracefully and also covered them. There was a cloth with the same color of the off-the-sleeve cloth covering the hem. She also had a black choker wrapping tightly, yet, comfortably around her neck. Tyira noticed her staring at herself and smiled softly.

"Is this your first time wearing something like this?" She asked, beating down and fluffing the hem of the dress.

"Something like that..." Ahsoka muttered, staring at the dress. Turning around and staring at the back.

"Well, you should do this more often!" Tyira exclaimed. "I bet you'll look beautiful in other dresses..."

"I don't time for it..." Ahsoka stated. "With the war and all.."

 _"Like I need to be there now.."_

"Well..." Tyira said. "Doesn't matter, dress or not, you're still beautiful to me"

"Thank you, Tyira" Ahsoka turned to you and smiled softly.

Tyira walked to up her and sighed "you ready?"

"No" Ahsoka answered. Tyira chuckled before looking down with a smile before saying "they're expecting you...", and with that Ahsoka walked out the door. Andi, who was wearing a dark blue uniform with black pants, bounced over to Ahsoka with a smile.

"You're done!" Andi exclaimed, happily. "You look great"

"So do you" Ahsoka stated, feeling a little envious at the fact that Andi didn't get to wear a dress while Ahsoka basically had to.

Ahsoka then heard Andi chuckled and said "I know you're envious...but the king requested you wear a dress...or at least that's what Vakim stated..." Andi rolled her eyes. Ahsoka stared at her, she didn't show a sign of envious, she hid it really well or did she? Andi then smiled before grabbing Ahsoka's hand and pulling her down the hall. "Come on! Everyone's waiting!"

Ahsoka didn't say anything she was walked, mostly like dragged, behind Andi as they hurried over to the ball room.

Ahsoka heard the sound of music as she and Andi walked over to the doors. Andi had a big cheesy smile on her face. Zayn and Atlas, wearing the same outfit as Andi, were waiting for them; Atlas smiled once they walked up.

"There you guys are!" Atlas said, walking up to them. "Zev and Darren went ahead without us"

"Some guard he is..." Andi muttered humorously before heading to the door. Ahsoka looked at Zayn who didn't say anything, just looking down with his eyes narrowed softly. Zayn noticed her staring and looked up at her before mouthing the words 'run'

"Oh, don't mind Zayn. doesn't like parties!" Atlas smiled. Ahsoka didn't smile back instead nervously shuffled her feet. Andi gently grabbed Ahsoka's hand and switched it comfortably with a smile before nodding to the twins. They nodded back and turned around, grabbing the doors and gently swinging them open; Andi letting of Ahsoka's hand quickly. The now louder music and bright light welcomed the floor as Ahsoka took a big breathe before walking in with the three behind her.

People were either talking near the food tables or doing ballroom dancing, which made Ahsoka more nervous. The only time Ahsoka was at balls, she was guarding the guests; always standing to the side and watch everyone else have fun. Now here she is, the guest of honor to a ball. She took a deep breathe before walking out with Andi and the twins marching behind her like soldiers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" The lizard man at the stairs yelled. "Ahsoka Tano the Light" Ahsoka's heart stopped when almost everyone stopped and stared at her. Darren was at the end of the stairs with Barak, waiting for her. Vakim was near the exit, giving her glare with desire and even anxiety glowing in his eyes which made her more uncomfortable. Zev at the top of the stairs, like the others, wearing the same dark blue dress-shirt and black pants; he smiled comfortingly and reached out his hand for her to take it.

"Come on..." he said, watching Ahsoka grab his hand with resulted him pulling her close and locking arms. "Just smile and wave...", as they walked down the stairs with Andi and the twins following behind, Ahsoka smiled the best she could while giving a little wave every minute or so. "That's a terrible smile..."

"Give me a break..." Ahsoka muttered through her teeth-revealing smile "I'm not used to this. I was never really a guest for these kind of things..."

Zev scoffed "wow, you are a workaholic...", that caused Ahsoka to look at him as he smiled at her, "Don't worry. Just relax and act natural"

"What is exactly natural...?" Ahsoka shivered as they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Just be you..." Zev muttered as they stepped off the last step. Darren nodded as Barak spoke:

"Such a lovely night, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah..." Ahsoka said nervously as Zev unlocked arms with her. "So...where's the queen and king...?"

"They don't show up, yet" Andi explained. "Don't worry, they'll be here soon", Ahsoka nodded.

"You okay?" Atlas asked, noticing Ahsoka's anxious eyes.

"You're pale..." Zayn said before rolling his eyes and said "well, a paler orange..."

"Zayn!" Darren glared through narrowed amber eyes.

"What?" Zayn turned and glared back.

"Don't worry, Ahsoka, you'll be fine!" Barak reassured. "You're doing excellent", Ahsoka nodded slowly.

"I'll...get you a drink..." Andi stated, walking towards the food table. Ahsoka took another deep breathe before noticing Vakim heading another direction with caused to Ahsoka to raise a brow?

"Just ignore them" Zev said. "He's always trying to find something to complain about..."

"Me?" Ahsoka wondered.

"Yeah but don't worry" Darren stated. "Vakim is negative and doesn't ruin some things but he's been in the advisor for Forty-five years...we should show him respect"

Zev scoffed with the twin chuckling. Ahsoka smiled for real and chuckled for the first time at the ball. Seeing her new friends enjoying themselves, made her starting to enjoy herself. Suddenly, Ahsoka heard:

"The first dance shall begin!" Ahsoka blinked, not really interested. She watched as people bowed to their partners before grabbing their hands and hips, starting the dance as the music started. Ahsoka blinked, still watching when she felt someone suddenly grab her arm and pull her towards the floor.

"Zev! What-what are you doing?! No!" Ahsoka grunted, trying to pull away. Zev with a mischievous smile as he pulled her into he middle of the dance floor. "Zev?! Why? I can't do this?!"

"You have to make a good impression..." Zev whispered, standing in front of her. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

"I. Can't. Dance!" Ahsoka gridded through her teeth with a glare but Zev just smiled.

"It's fine..." Zev said. "Just get close..." Zev gently place his hand on her back, pulling her close and grabbed her hand. Ahsoka stared at him, pulling her close. Ahsoka sighed in agony as he glared at her.

"Zev, just...no!" Ahsoka said and tried to walk off the floor before noticing some people watching with curiosity and smiles. A boy pointed at her, getting his mom's attention; she heard whispers here and there. Ahsoka stared at them before looking at Zev who smirked and pulled her close again.

"Just enjoy it" and with that Zev started ballroom dancing which is something Ahsoka has never done before. Ahsoka tried her best to follow, tripping once or twice; she took deep breathes and stared at her feet, trying not to step on Zev's feet. "Ow!"

"Sorry..." and she failed, looking up at him before staring back at her feet, burning up with embarrasment. Zev stared at her and rolled his eyes right when she did it, again.

"Ow!" Zev exclaimed quietly, wincing in pain.

"Sorry!" Ahsoka whispered, again.

"It's fine..." Zev said but Ahsoka shook her head and sighed.

"Zev...I can't do this!" Ahsoka exclaimed in a hushed voice. Zev blinked at her and narrowed Bus eyes slightly, tighten his grip on her hand and pulled her close.

"Just...relax" Zev said. Ahsoka stared at him before down back at her feet. Zev then grabbed her chin and lifted it up. "And look at your partner". Ahsoka stared at nodded. Zev spun them around, looking at Ahsoka as she looked back with his russet eyes burn into hers which made Ahsoka's heart skip a beat. He was studying every detail in her eyes while she just stared blankly back at his before noticing of his scars right underneath his right eye. She lowered her glance at his scars and studying the pinkish-red mark that covered the right of his face before staring up back at him and he was tensed a little.

"Zev?" Ahsoka asked. Zev tighten his grip on her hand and placed his free hand over the side of his face. He then ignored Ahsoka asking if he was alright before continuing dancing with her which caused her to narrow her eyes. Ahsoka waited for a few moments before pulling back, forcing Zev to stumble towards. Ahsoka twisted herself around as she quickly spun Zev around, using the force to help her move him faster before pulling him back into place in front of her. Zev was dazed and confused, staring at the young Togruta in shock while she smirked while saying; "Need time to process?"

"Hmm..." Zev said, smirking back with a hint of troublesome written all over it. Before Ahsoka could react, Zev quickly grabbed her hips and yanked her in the air, spinning around. Ahsoka couldn't help but smile and chuckle as Zev continued spinning. Ahsoka has never felt this good in such a long time, she would focus on the war and the lives that the war has taken away; it was really all she had to focus on. She wasn't allowed to focus on anything else, despite her doing that at times. Now she's here, having fun and just enjoying life.

 _"But that'll change soon"_ the words appeared in Ahsoka's head, which caused her to cringe in sadness, but she forced that sadness and words back out, and just enjoyed life. However, Zev lost his grip and Ahsoka slipped down, quickly wrapping her arms around his neck. With a yelp, Zev managed to catch her with one arm; he sighed in relief before looking at her as she looked back. Zev smiled softly before hoisting her up in the air again with only one arm, Ahsoka was resting on him with her arms still wrapped around his neck and spun around gently. Ahsoka scoffed softly and rolled her eyes slightly, which caused Zev to laughed quietly. A small horn blew and Zev smiled but Ahsoka's happiness was replaced with confusion.

"Change partners" Zev stated with a smile, putting her down.

"What?" Ahsoka asked.

"Don't worry!" Zev stated spinning her around. She heard shuffling behind him and someone grab her at, turn around.

"Pardon me" Darren said, grabbing her hand and started dancing with her. Ahsoka blinked in confusion before looking around to see Zev dancing with another girl and spun her around as she squealed in laughter, which Ahsoka to feel that pain again; the same pain Lux gave her by being with Steela. "Disappointed in your new dance partner?"

"Wha-Sorry, no" Ahsoka looked back at Darren "I'm just not used to this"

"Hm.." Darren nodded, obviously not believing in her but continued speaking, "Is it true? A war is out there...in space...?"

Ahsoka felt concern flow out from the young man as he looked away awkwardly; she swallowed before speaking "yes...it's been going on for almost three years..", I heard Darren sighed and tighten his grip.

"Do they know where we are..?" Darren asked, fear making his voice shake slightly. Ahsoka's glaze soften as his fear; Darren didn't want the war to come here.

"I don't remember this planet being on the map..." Ahsoka stated. "Like I was told, every evidence of this planet has been destroyed", Darren looked relieved and sighed before looking as they continued dancing. He twirled Ahsoka while speaking.

"We've been to war at one point with Malius..." Darren said before pulling her close. Too close. Practically hugging her but he was doing in search for comfort. She heard his heart beat rapidly; he was terrified. "It was scarring.."

"Were you alive when it happened?" Ahsoka asked as they continued dancing through the dance floor.

Darren nodded "I was five and even through it wasn't as long as I believed it was..." he looked to the side. "So many lives are lost...so many loved ones..", Ahsoka blinked and looked down.

"I know that feeling..." Ahsoka said, softly. Darren broke the hug, still dancing with her.

"I would discuss the honorable people who sacrificed their lives..." Darren mumbled, staring at the twins who were eating as much cake as they could. They were literally shoving it down their throats, not caring that people could see them. Guess cake gets eaten away right away. Ahsoka stared at them in confusion and slight disgusted when she remembered her last conversation with Zayn:

 _"You will defeat Malius..."_

"Did the twins-" Ahsoka spoke before being interrupted with a smooth voice:

"Mistress Light" Ahsoka turned to see Vakim, who was waving at her. Ahsoka looked at Darren who shrugged and stopped. He released her and gestured her to go. Ahsoka bowed her head down before quickly walked over to Vakim who had a calm look on his face.

"Yes?" Ahsoka asked, eyes narrowed.

"The King needs to discuss something to you alone..." Vakim spoke in a firm tone and gestured his hand towards a door.

"What is it?" Ahsoka asked, tensing up.

"Malius sent a message..." Vakim answered quickly, right after Ahsoka finished her question; his quiet, anger tone replaced the firm tone. "It's about your galaxy...he knows some things about you..."

"Like what?" Ahsoka asked, again.

"The Force..." Vakim answered but stopped and looked around to make sure no one was looking before asking, "Who's Anakin...", Ahsoka froze. Next thing she knew, she was running down the empty while holding her dress up while running. Vakim was right behind her as they ran down the hallway. There was no doors expect one which was at the end of the hall. "Mistress Light, slow down", but she didn't listen.

 _"How did he know about Anakin!? How!? I can't think of anything expect him being off the planet!"_ , words rapidly ran through her head, skin glisten with sweat, and heart beating in such a fast rhyme. She burst through the door;

"Your majesty!" Ahsoka yelled, stopping to see no one here. The room was dark and all she saw was a damaged desk with paper, writing device, and a burnt candle thanks to the light from the hallway. She looked around, confused before sensing a presence, no...not one; more then one.

"I'm sorry..." the door slammed shut.

"Vakim?" Ahsoka called but there was no response. Ahsoka backed away, slowly; only hearing the clicks of her heels. Then she felt pain and darkness welcomed her...

 **I hope you enjoy this nearly 3,000 word chapters. Boy, this was rough to write.**

 **Andi never did came back with that drink XD**


End file.
